yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Equestria Grand Prix Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Equestria Grand Prix Part 1. In the beginning of this episode, the screen was shown black. Princess Yuna: (inhales) Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. (as the screen then shows the same shot of racecars whizzes past before going back to black) Victory. Winners as 1, 0 losers. (as the screen then shows the same shot of the Fabulous Shooting Star engine revving and racing) Did I say that? Then, there was a knock on the door. Princess Luna: Yuna, Darling, are you ready? Princess Yuna: Oh yeah. I am ready. One day, Jackson Storm was ready to settle a score with Yuna. Jackson Storm: Took you long enough, Princess. Princess Yuna: Huh? Jackson Storm: Didn't expect to see me again, didn't you? Princess Yuna: Jackson Storm. Jackson Storm: That's right, Princess Yuna! I am back, better than ever! Princess Yuna: What do you want with me now? Jackson Storm: You and I have unfinished business, Princess. This is gonna be the last time you, McQueen, and Ramirez would ever humiliate me. Princess Yuna: We'll see once we win the Grand Prix. And once we beat you, it's time you get your bumper back in jail for good. Jackson Storm: Fair enough, don't keep me waiting, Princess! At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna was having a hard time while practicing for the race against Jackson Storm. Princess Luna: Yuna, are you doing okay? You seemed a little tensed about the Grand Prix in Equestria. Princess Yuna: I'm fine, Mama. Princess Luna: You're not being stressed because of Jackson Storm, are you? Princess Yuna: Yeah. Princess Luna: Yuna, relax. You've practiced hard enough than you always have, you deserve a break. Then, Harumi came to see her. Princess Harumi: Princess Luna, I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I talk to Yuna for a minute? Princess Luna: Sure, Harumi. Princess Yuna: You wish to see me, Harumi? Princess Harumi: Yes. Princess Yuna: I just don't know if I'm that fast enough, Harumi, Storm was always showing off all the time. Princess Harumi: I know how you feel. Princess Yuna: Really? Princess Harumi: Really, I lost my parents during the attack of the Great Devourer. And ever since I was no longer the Quiet One, I eventually redeemed herself to my friends including Lloyd. Princess Yuna: You did saved the boy and his parents, died after the building collapsed, you’re alive again and becomes the Lady Iron Dragon. Princess Harumi: That's right, it was Fausticorn who revived me because I had a good heart deep inside. Princess Yuna: Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Harumi, I really appreciated it. Princess Harumi: Anytime. Soon, K.I.T.T. explained about the whole details from Ready Player One. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) During that time, I stared in Ready Player One when I was Parzival’s DeLorean but got wrecked when Nolan Sorrento on his MechaGodzilla knocked me with its tail. That's how Dipper worked his magic and technology to make me as Ecto-88, but I'll always be the same K.I.T.T.. Princess Yuna: That's amazing, K.I.T.T.. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Indeed it is, Yuna. At the Manehattan Speedway, Orange Cake was happy to see her relatives. Orange Cake: Grandmare! Grandpa! Aunt Orange Bloom! Orange Bloom: There’s my niece! (hugs her niece) Uncle Orange: And how's our granddaughter doing? Orange Cake: Doing well, Grandpa. Aunt Orange: Glad to see you, Orange Cake. Orange Cake: You too. Orange Bloom: Good luck at the race, Orange Cake. Orange Cake: Thanks, Aunt Orange Bloom. When the race begins, Yuna was getting a head start. Jackson Storm: Hey, Pipsqueak. When all your friends are gone, how fast can you go? Bob Cutlass: (announcing) A final check of his tires, as Storm settles into poll positions. Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) Boogity Boogity Boogity! Let’s go racing! Princess Yuna: Hey, Storm, what's that on your teeth!? Jackson Storm: Huh? Princess Yuna: (zoomed passed him) See ya! Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) Did ya see that? Yuna just went past Storm so quickly! Princess Luna: That’s my filly! With Storm being annoyed with Yuna, Li'l Gideon decided to distract him as he taugnts him. Gideon Gleeful: Hey, Storm! (raspberry him) Jackson Storm: Why you little...! Later that night, Yuna drives the Fabulous Shooting Star to the pit stop. Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys! Hurry it up, I don't wanna lose to Storm! Mabel Pines: (fueling up the Fabulous Shooting Star) Hold on! Princess Flurry Heart: (quickly changes the new tires of the Fabulous Shooting Star) We're hurrying, Yuna! We're hurrying! Princess Yuna: Guys, hurry up! Princess Flurry Heart: (finished changing the new tires) But, but, but... Yuna quickly drives the Shooting Star out of the pit stop when Storm was almost done. Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) What a pit stop for Yuna! Bob Cutlass: (announcing) But, can she hold onto it? With a quick drive, Yuna zapped in front of Storm. Jackson Storm: Oh, no you don't! (as he missed and bumped the wall) Ow! Princess Yuna: Oh, yes I do, Storm! Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) She did it, she finally reached the finished line! Princess Yuna: I did it! I won! Snowdrop: You did it! What could possibly go wrong? Unfortunately, one of the Shooting Star’s rear tires popped, skidded out of control, Yuna hits a wall, goes into an air and into a barrel roll until the scratched, rusted, very dented and damaged Shooting Star stopped. Princess Yuna: (unconscious) Princess Luna: No! With the Shooting Star in bad shape, when an ambulance, a tow truck, Mike 08, Didi 05, police cars and a firetruck came to help but Yuna was extremely, very badly and painful injured and wounded as she was taken to the hospital. A few days later, Yuna was resting at the hospital. Princess Yuna: (waking up) Where am I? Dr. Joshua Sweet: You’re in the hospital, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Where is everybody, everypony, and every creature? Dr. Joshua Sweet: Don’t worry, Yuna. They’re at home, and your mother and aunt were waiting for you outside. E.T.: Ouch. (healing Yuna's horn) Princess Yuna: Thanks, E.T.. So, Yuna got out her belongings with her robe and slippers on. In Canterlot, Yuna is watching over the Shooting Star as it gets enough repairs. Princess Yuna: (sadly sighs) Well, the Shooting Star was repairing and I would watch some videos now. Princess Luna: (knocking and opening the door) Yuna, sweetheart, I've brought gifts from your friends and your teachers from the School of Friendship and Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. Princess Yuna: (sadly) Bring them in, Mama. Princess Luna: (bringing in the gifts) Darling, are you alright, what's wrong? Princess Yuna: (sighs) Mama, I hope I didn't worry you after what happened. Princess Luna: Thinking about Doc Hudson and Lightning McQueen again? Princess Yuna: Yeah. Princess Luna: It's alright, Yuna, come here. With Yuna begins to sob with her heartbreaking, Luna hugged her daughter for motherly love. Then, Grubber, who came to check on her. Grubber: Excuse me, Princess Yuna? (notice her with Luna) Uh, am I interrupting? Princess Luna: Not at all, Grubber. Grubber: How're ya holding up, Yuna? Princess Yuna: (stops crying) I'm doing a little better, Grubber. How's my Shooting Star coming? Grubber: It's just about finished with his repairs, you're welcome to come outside and see it. Then, E.T. came and was ready to heal the rest of Yuna's body. E.T.: Ouch. (healing her body) Princess Yuna: Thanks, E.T.. E.T.: Yuna’s welcome. After that, the upcoming Equestria Grand Prix is arriving with the news spreading. Princess Yuna: Equestria Grand Prix? Wow! Lightning McQueen: That's right, Yuna. Just think, you'll be back on top once we train together. Cruz Ramirez: So, Yuna, what's the plan? Princess Yuna: We have to be ready by now. At the Golden Oak Library, she and her friends started training on their own for that time to come. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ready... go! Princess Yuna: See you at the finished line! Finally, Yuna was the first to reach the finished line and hit the breaks just in time. Princess Yuna: So, how'd I do? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You broke a whole new record! Grubber: And you made a remarkable stop, Yuna, way to go! Princess Yuna: Thanks. Gyro Gearloose: Hold it, Yuna! You can't race with your Shooting Star in primer. Come on, let's go! At the Paint Shop, Gyro was working on fixing Yuna's race kart. Princess Yuna: So, how's the repairs and upgrades coming, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: It was doing good. There you go, good as new. Princess Yuna: Wow! Thanks, Gyro. Gyro Gearloose: Anytime. Princess Yuna: E.T., can I borrow your healing power? E.T.: (nodded yes) As E.T. shared his healing power with Yuna, she absorbs it with her horn. With Yuna back on her hooves, it was time to make ready for the Equestria Grand Prix. Princess Yuna: Come on, hurry up! The Mighty Bus is leaving soon! Princess Sharon: We're hurrying! Princess Solarna: Take it easy, Baby sister! (to K.I.T.T.) Come on, K.I.T.T.. K.I.T.T.: I'm coming! (transforms into Ecto-88) I'm coming! Lightning McQueen: Come on, Guys! Let's go! Mater: Big hat, coming through! Luigi: Tires, coming trough! Princess Flurry Heart: (pulls her suitcase) Come on! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Come on, Grubber! Grubber: (strains his and Fizzlepop's suitcases) Right behind ya, Fizzlepop! Princess Luna: We'll see you at the first race, Yuna, just keep your friends together. Hiro: And remember to watch the brakes. Princess Celestia: Be careful, and good luck to you, My little niece. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: Anytime. Whirlpool Gold: We're ready when you are, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Next stop, Equestria Grand Prix! At last, they set out to the Equestria Grand Prix. As they all arrived, Yuna and her friends were surprised to find the warehouse was empty. Princess Yuna: Where is everyone, everypony and every creature? But then, there were banners and confettis showing all over it with a huge welcoming comeettee. Everyone, everypony and every creature: Surprise! Snowdrop: Guys! You’re all here! Capper: Bet you thought we wouldn't be here, huh, Yuna? Princess Yuna: You bet, Capper. Sterling: It's a party in your honor, Yuna, especially your friends. Princess Yuna: Sterling? What are you doing here? I thought you’re being greedy. Sterling: That was before Tex Dinoco and I made a deal, I'm a changed car now. Lightning McQueen: That’s great to hear. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225